I'm gonna miss you
by paradisesubtext
Summary: Las Bellas están preparadas para una nueva competición, pero esta vez Aubrey no estará con ellas ¿Qué hay detrás de su decisión? Stacie comienza a afrontar sus sentimientos con ayuda de Beca, quién a su vez tiene que afrontar sus sentimientos por Chloe. ¿Serán correspondidas? (Bechloe y Staubrey)
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic Staubrey y Bechloe. Después de ver el trailer de Pitch Perfect 2, me decidí a escribir este fanfic. Creo que tendrá un poco de todo, drama, romanticismo, diversión y por ahora, aunque tengo la idea en mente, no sé exactamente cuantos capítulos tendrá.**

* * *

><p>Era noche cerrada cuando las chicas se fueron a dormir. Era la noche de su último día de entrenamiento y habían estado bebiendo, cantando y celebrando. Pero seguían habiendo dos Bellas sentadas fuera de la casa, muy cerca de la hoguera.<p>

- Así que, es de esta manera como termina todo ... ¿no es así? - Stacie susurró mientras ella miraba la hoguera enfrente de ella.

- Aca-Scuse? - Aubrey preguntó dulce.

Apenas se dieron cuenta antes, pero estaban solas delante de la hoguera.

- Supongo que no soy la mejor para los finales felices – comentó Stacie.

- Lo siento chica loca, pero no entiendo de lo que estás hablando ... - la rubia la miraba de una manera extraña.

Esa conversación había sido planeada y practicada muchas veces antes. Beca le había estado ayudando, pero en aquel momento, Stacie no era lo suficientemente valiente para hablar directamente con ella. Ella era la "cazadora", pero Aubrey siempre la había intimidado y sólo había hablado con Beca de sus sentimientos. Ella nunca quiso seguir a su corazón, porque ella era Stacie, ella era la "cazadora", no era una chica de una relación seria o sentimientos profundos. Pero estaba allí, delante de Aubrey, su antigua capitana, y no sabía si la iba a ver de nuevo en su vida. La rubia había ayudado al resto de Bellas a estar listas para la competición, pero esta vez todo iba a ser diferente.

- ¿Qué estás pensando con esa cara tan seria, cazadora? - preguntó Aubrey. se había acostumbrado a llamar a su amiga de ese modo.

- Quedate, por favor ... quedate con nosotras. Yo te ... te necesitamos - Stacie dijo tragando saliva - Realmente te necesitamos.

- No me necesitáis más - Aubrey le sonrió - Beca es vuestra aca-capitana.

- ¿No lo entiendes? - Stacie preguntó decepcionado - Eres una Bella y yo soy un Bella porque tú eres una Bella ... - dijo completamente sincera.

- No, eres una Bella porque eres aca-impresionante, y te lo mereces.

- Tú no me entiendes ... - ese hecho era lógico porque ella no se entendía a sí misma - Me decidí a entrar en las Bellas, porque me pediste que estuviese allí. ¿Te acuerdas? - esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó - Fue en el día de actividades, me dijiste que lucía exactamente como una Bella debe lucir.

- Obviamente que me acuerdo de eso, me impresionaste – confesó – Y después en la prueba me di cuenta de que no me había equivocado. Me hiciste sentir muy orgullosa – admitió.

- Y tú me impresionaste mucho a mí... - sonrió – Esa fue mi razón para hacer las pruebas para entrar en las Bellas. Antes de conocerte, yo nunca había cantado delante de un público.

- Así que te impresioné... ¿Incluso si mis codos parecen raros? - preguntó sonriendo - Porque yo recuerdo eso también.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? - Ella se sorprendió de que Aubrey tuviera dicha información.

- Fat Amy - confesó.

- Sí, claro, ¿quién iba a ser si no? - Stacie miró al suelo avergonzada, ella y su bocaza la habían vuelto a liar, y eso sin pretenderlo. Porque lo cierto es que nunca había pensado que Aubrey pareciese rara, en absoluto. Pero ella se emborrachó en la primera fiesta de las Bellas y antes de decir algo sobre lo que parecía que estaba comenzando a sentir. Acerca de como se sentía aquella noche, mientras miraba a su capitana, ella prefirió mentir, y decirle al resto del grupo que, en su opinión, Aubrey era extraña, incluso sus codos eran raros.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio y así se quedaron así durante unos minutos.

- Tú eres buena Stacie, en este momento, todas las componentes de las Bellas ... todo el equipo es talento puro. Las Bellas vamos a ganar esta competición y lo vais a hacer sin mí - respiró profundamente - Tengo que trabajar, no puedo estar en esa competición ...

- Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo sin ti ... Tú eres fuego en el escenario ...

- ¿En serio? ¿También lo era cuando vomité todo en aquella competición …? - le cuestionó seria - Yo estaba aterrorizada y las nuevas Bellas me ayudaron a entender que puedo ser yo misma ... Pero en este momento, estoy fuera de las Bellas. No me puedes convencer ...

- Sinceramente, me gustaría que pudiese hacerte cambiar de opinión - dijo desesperanzada y triste - Te echaré mucho de menos.

- Cuando consigáis el trofeo, lo vamos a celebrar juntas, ¿no es así? - le preguntó tratando de alegrar a su amiga.

- Supongo …

De nuevo el silencio y la falta de coraje por parte de Stacie.

x-x-x-x

Lo que ellas no sabían es que estaban siendo espiadas por dos de sus amigas, quienes miraban a través de la ventana de la casa, en completo silencio.

- ¿Estás segura de que le has dicho a Stacie que tiene que confesarle sus sentimientos a Aubrey? - preguntó la chica pelirroja, mientras miraban por la ventana de una habitación en el segundo piso.

- Obviamente, pero ella tiene miedo ... Es lógico tenerlo. Quiero decir, es Posen al fin y al cabo ... - respiró profundamente.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Becs! - Exclamó - Ella no es una aca-ogro ... ella se siente sola porque no puede estar con nosotras en la competición ...

- Aubrey me dijo que si no ganamos el concurso vomitará sobre mí ... no puedo creer que Stacie sienta algo por ella ... - estaba preocupada por la salud mental de su amiga.

- Se ven tan genial juntas, ¿verdad? Mira ... - Parecía como una niña el día de Navidad cuando ella pegó su rostro contra la ventana

- ¡Dios mio! - exclamó- ¿Qué está haciendo Conrad? - Beca preguntó visiblemente sorprendida.

- Ella va a cantarle a Aubrey – la pelirroja saltaba arriba y abajo con alegría, provocando la sonrisa en Beca - Aca-increíble, eso es tan romántico ...

- Sí, sí, es romántico ... y una aca-locura, en mi opinión... - le corrigió.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que de verdad crees que si amas a alguien es extraño cantarle? - Preguntó confundida y casi triste.

Beca miró a Chloe y su apariencia compungida en esos momentos, "Las serenatas son románticas, tomo nota" - pensó. Estaba enamorada de Chloe, pero ella no había hecho nada al respecto. De hecho, estaba estudiando la mejor manera de confesarle sus sentimientos, pero Chloe era su mejor amiga y ella no quería dañar esa amistad.

- No, no lo creo .. pero ella es Aubrey, ¡por el amor de Dios!

- ¡Oh! Ya no me engañas, señorita – dijo señalándola con un dedo - Ninguna de las dos os odiáis ya ... - ella le guiñó un ojo – Así que... ¡Cállate y déjame escucharlas!

X-x-x-x-x

Aubrey fue la primera en hablar.

- Mira las estrellas, desde aquí se ven aca-increíbles - dijo mirando a Stacie de reojo - A veces, cuando estoy triste miro las estrellas y parece como si todos mis problemas desapareciesen – confesó uno de sus mayores secretos.

- Tu lado romántico ... - Stacie sonrió - ¿Estás triste ahora? Ya sabes ... dejando a las Bellas – preguntó interesada y amistosamente.

- No puedo mentirte en eso, por supuesto que lo estoy...

Aubrey vio cómo Stacie sostenía su guitarra de nuevo y la observó a través de las llamas del fuego, aún agachada mientras alzaba el instrumento.

- ¿Podríamos cantar esta última canción por los viejos tiempos? - Ella sonrió con tristeza.

- Los viejos tiempos cuando me pedías ayuda en tus entrenamientos, incluso si eras la mejor en los ensayos? - le preguntó al recordar los primeros tiempos de Stacie como una Bella de Barden.

- Fue la mejor manera de ganar méritos y convertirme en la favorita de mi capitana - le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

- En realidad, siempre has sido ... una de mis favoritos - confesó.

Ambas sonrieron felices después de esa confesión.

- Entonces, vamos... - Stacie fue la primera en cantar mientras tocaba su guitarra.

**Te recordaré**

**¿Me recordarás?**

**No dejes pasar de largo tu vida**

**No llores por los recuerdos**

Incluso si Aubrey se sorprendió de la elección, ella comenzó a cantar.

**¿Recuerdas los buenos tiempos que tuvimos?**

**Los dejo deslizarse lejos de nosotros cuando las cosas van mal**

Stacie cantó después:

**Como te vi la primera vez, claramente sonriendo en el sol**

**Quiero sentir tu calor sobre mí, quiero ser la única**

Y después cantaron juntas:

**Te recordaré**

**¿Me recordarás?**

**No dejes pasar de largo tu vida**

**No llores por los recuerdos**

Se miraron la una a la otra mientras seguían cantando, Stacie volvió a cantar.

**Estoy muy cansada pero no puedo dormir**

**Parada en el borde de algo muy profundo**

**Es curioso cómo nos sentimos mucho pero no podemos decir ni una palabra**

**Nos estamos gritando dentro, pero no podemos ser oídas**

Ambas:

**Pero te recordaré**

**¿Me recordarás?**

**No dejes pasar de largo tu vida**

**No llores por los recuerdos**

Stacie miró a Aubrey y cantó mirando directamente a los ojos de la rubia, que estaban llenos de emoción.

**Tengo mucho miedo de amarte, pero más miedo a perderte**

**Aferrada a un pasado que no me deja elegir**

**Había una vez una oscuridad, profunda e interminable noche**

**Me diste todo lo que tenías, ¡me diste luz!**

Terminaron de cantar la canción juntas.

**Y te recordaré**

**¿Me recordarás?**

**No dejes pasar de largo tu vida**

**No llores por los recuerdos**

**Y te recordaré**

**¿Me recordarás?**

**No dejes pasar de largo tu vida**

**No llores por los recuerdos**

**No llores por los recuerdos**

- ¿Sabes lo que significa esa canción? - Preguntó Aubrey. Stacie la había dejado sin aliento con aquella interpretación. Siempre era la aca-sexy soprano, pero en aquella canción no había sido nada sexy, su voz había sonado intima, había conseguido tocar su fibra sensible.

- Si te digo la verdad ... ¿vas a cambiar de opinión? - Stacie preguntó esperanzada, observándola sin apartar su mirada de ella.

- No te puedo explicar lo que está pasando ... Lo siento - dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la casa.

Stacie permaneció allí en silencio y mirando hacia el horizonte. Sintió por primera vez en su vida que su corazón estaba roto. Hubiera jurado que sintió su corazón desquebrajarse poco a poco y profundamente.

x-x-x-x

- Lo sabía, sabía que le iba a romper el corazón - Beca dijo enojado - Ella no ha cambiado.

- No es su culpa - Chloe defendió a su mejor amiga - Nada de esto es culpa de Aubrey.

- Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó confundida.

- Quiero decir que ella realmente necesita tiempo. Su padre le ha obligado a trabajar en su bufete de abogados y ahora no puede estar con nosotras, eso no quiere decir que ella nos haya olvidado o que no sienta nada por Stacie ... Es tan complicado - dijo triste - ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? - Chloe abrazó Beca casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes – la DJ trató de animar a la pelirroja, pero se dio cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo que ni Aubrey, ni la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, le estaban contando. Y ella estaba muy dispuesta a averiguar que era.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Canción: I will remember you – Sarah McLachlan<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando entraron a la casa, todas estaban tumbadas dentro de su saco de dormir, unas durmiendo casi en los hombros de las otras, en el suelo. Como si fueran aún unas niñas en una acampada. Stacie se tumbó justo al lado de Flo, la chica nueva. Al otro lado, un hueco y la pared, o eso creía ella, ya que Aubrey tardó poco en tumbarse a su lado.

No sabía que decirle, se puso nerviosa al verla tumbarse tan cerca de ella. Estaba convencida de que eso que le estaba ocurriendo, era sentirse enamorada, pero lo cierto es que nunca lo había sentido por nadie. Todo en su vida eran relaciones esporádicas, había convencido a todas de que le encantaba el sexo, pero lo cierto es que en aquel momento, con Aubrey mirándola a los ojos en silencio, tumbada a su lado, estaba sintiendo mucho más que después de cualquier sesión de sexo desenfrenado.

- Siento haberme ido así antes – le susurró la ex capitana – Es sólo, que de verdad tengo que irme.

- Lo sé, estoy convencida de que tu padre te está obligando a hacer esto... - le dijo con valentía mirándola a los ojos.

- Me conoces demasiado bien – le sonrió - ¿Cuándo ha pasado?

- ¿El qué?

- Qué me conocieras de este modo...

- Me gusta conocer a las personas a las que tengo cariño... y a ti te tengo mucho cariño.

- Es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada – afirmó, con una lágrima a punto de traicionarle – Ya sabes... sólo Chloe ha estado ahí...

- Ahora estoy yo... descansa ¿vale? - le ofreció – Mañana podemos hablar de todo esto y buscar una solución – dijo acariciándole la mejilla y sorprendiéndose al ver como Aubrey recibía con agrado esa caricia – Estoy aca-muerta con los ejercicios que nos hiciste hacer hoy.

- Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvierais preparadas para la competición.

- Lo estamos.

- Lo sé... Buenas noches Stacie.

- Buenas noches aca-capitana.

Stacie se quedó mirando a Aubrey, en cuanto esta cerró los ojos, no podía dormir, tan sólo observaba a la rubia dormir plácidamente. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquel punto? No tenía ni idea. Pero sí que sabía que lo que sentía no era un capricho, duraba ya demasiado tiempo y cada vez se acentuaba más. Durante el último año se habían hecho amigas, pero no sentía sólo amistad por aquella chica rubia que tenía a su lado. Convencida de que su ex capitana dormía placida y profundamente, se armó de valentía y le susurró.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer si me estoy enamorando de ti?

Finalmente, el sueño le venció a ella también, y se quedo dormida sintiendo el cálido aliento de Aubrey.

X-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente la ex capitana fue la primera en levantarse, lo hizo con sumo cuidado para no despertar al resto de Bellas. Se sentía como un animal indefenso, de camino al matadero. Sentenciada de por vida a algo que no deseaba, ansiando algo que nunca podría tener. Había escuchado la declaración de Stacie, pero simplemente, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Decidió arreglarse, y preparar unas cosas antes de irse, rezando porque ninguna de ellas se despertase.

X-x-x-x-x

Beca se despertó aquella mañana con el rostro pegado al de Chloe, no es que hubiera milímetros de separación, es que simplemente no sabía como no se había dado cuenta antes de que no había ningún espacio entre ellas.

- Buenos días dormilona – dijo al notar que Chloe se desperezaba un poco y le sonreía. ¡Ojala pudiera despertarme así todos los días! - pensó Beca – Aún es muy pronto, puedes dormir un rato más, iré al pueblo a comprar el desayuno.

- ¿De verdad? - la sonrisa cada vez se hacía más grande – Si quieres puedo ir contigo – se ofreció voluntaria, pero un bostezo la superó.

- No te preocupes, iré yo y vuelvo antes de que hayas vuelto a abrir los ojos – le aseguró con ternura.

- Eso espero, me encanta que lo primero que vea al despertar sea tu rostro – le confesó – Podría acostumbrarme a esto ¿sabes? - dijo besando su frente.

- Lo que digas, Beale – sonrió y se levantó, era demasiado pronto aquel día, para una confesión como la que le había hecho su pelirroja favorita.

Tenía mucho sueño pero se vistió lo mejor que pudo, cogió el dinero que creía necesitar, las llaves de su coche y salió de la casa. Lo primero que vio, la sorprendió profundamente.

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan pronto? - preguntó a la rubia que estaba sentada en el porche, con sus maletas preparadas - ¡Espera! ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?

- Beca... no me gustan las despedidas.

- Pero somos tus amigas... - dijo sorprendida – Ni siquiera ibas a decirle nada a Chloe...

- No pienso hacerlo enana. Es más, iba a llamar a un taxi ahora mismo – le aseguró sacando su móvil de su bolso.

- Iba al pueblo, a compraros el desayuno... ¿quieres que te deje en algún sitio? - le ofreció mostrándole las llaves de su coche.

- No hace falta, no quiero ser un estorbo...

- ¿Desde cuándo Aubrey Posen es un estorbo? - preguntó con ironía en su rostro, pero extrañada, la rubia nunca se consideraría de ese modo, ni se iría sin despedirse, si no estuviera ocurriendo algo. Lo qué hacia que se confirmarán todas sus sospechas.

Beca ayudó a Aubrey a subir las tres maletas que llevaba y comenzaron su trayecto a la estación de autobuses. El silencio era tenso y la DJ se había acostumbrado a la falta de silencios por culpa del resto de Bellas, así que decidió ser la primera en hablar.

- ¿Por qué le haces caso a tu padre?

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó sorprendida.

- Chloe me dijo ayer que tu padre te había forzado a trabajar y por eso no venías con nosotras – le explicó – Por lo tanto, no sé porque le haces caso a tu padre.

- Beca, no sé si te habías dado cuenta pero ya no voy a la Universidad, la época de las Bellas ha terminado para mí.

- No me mientas Posen, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que no harías eso... Además, en esta competición internacional había un hueco en el grupo para las antiguas capitanas.

Aubrey no contestó y llegaron a la estación de autobuses, la rubia se giró y le dio un sobre a Beca.

- ¿Podrías darle esto a Conrad? - le preguntó seria.

- ¿Te estás enamorado de ella y sales corriendo? - preguntó molesta - ¡No pensaba que fueras una aca-gallina! - exclamó irónica.

- ¡Vete a la mierda Beca! - exclamó enfadada – Además, que yo sepa tampoco has hecho nada en todo este tiempo con tu aca-flechazo con Chloe.

- Al menos no salgo corriendo – afirmó – Sé que eres mandona, histérica y obsesiva... ¿pero una cobarde? ¡Wow! Me sorprendes...

Aubrey se quedó tensa y en completo silencio, tratando de calmarse.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Como vomites en el coche vas a tener que comprarme la tapicería nueva! – le señaló con el dedo – Así que calma tus nervios.

La rubia se sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo estampó en el pecho a Beca, quien tardó un instante en darse cuenta de lo que era.

- ¿Un anillo? - preguntó confusa - ¿Qué significa ese anillo? - volvió a cuestionarle.

No hubo respuesta, Aubrey se echó a llorar como nunca antes la DJ la había visto llorar, principalmente porque según Chloe, Aubrey no lloraba en público... se cabreaba, insultaba e incluso vomitaba, pero nunca y bajo ningún concepto, lloraba.

- Aubrey tranquilizate – trató de calmarla, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- No te preocupes, no voy a vomitar en el coche – dijo herida, tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

- ¡Que le den al coche! - exclamó, lo más seguro es que su padre pagase cualquier desperfecto – Esto que voy a decir me cuesta decirlo, pero Aubrey eres mi amiga, estoy preocupada por lo que esta pasando. Lo único que sé es que Chloe se echó a llorar ayer en mis brazos y ahora te veo llorar a ti.

- ¿Chloe lloró? - preguntó preocupada.

- Sí lo hizo... decía que tu padre te obliga a trabajar con él, pero no me dijo nada de ningún anillo...

- Ella no sabe lo del anillo – trató de calmarse.

- ¿Es lo que creo que es? - preguntó Beca consternada, mirando el anillo que sostenía entre sus manos Aubrey.

Mi padre quiere que trabaje en su bufete y además ha concertado una boda con su hombre más apreciado – dijo tratando de respirar con calma.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Joder! ¿Me estás hablando en serio? - preguntó aturdida.

- ¿Crees que te estoy bromeando? - preguntó señalando sus lágrimas.

- No, pero no vas a hacerlo... no vas a casarte con ese tío...

- No me queda otra... no sabes como es mi padre – suspiró.

- No lo sé, pero tú eres mucho mejor que eso ¡no me creo que este diciendo esto! - exclamó, casi más para si misma.

- ¿Sabes lo peor? - preguntó mirando el anillo – Hasta ayer, no lo veía tan horrible... Ahora es un desastre...

- ¿Cómo no vas a ver horrible que te obliguen a casarte con alguien a quien no quieres? - preguntó estupefacta.

- Beca, soy yo, soy Aubrey "la aca-vomitadora sargento" Posen... ¿quién iba a quererme? - preguntó suspirando.

- Bueno, eres un poco desesperante, de hecho... muy desesperante... pero no creo que tuvieras problemas... - afirmó – Eres inteligente y físicamente no estás mal... seguro que si me das tiempo podría darte una lista de cosas buenas sobre Aubrey Posen.

- Gracias pero no, te agradezco el esfuerzo – le sonrió triste – Ayer por la noche, Stacie pensó que dormía, y me dijo que se estaba enamorando de mí – le confesó suspirando

- ¡Pero eso es genial! Bueno... al menos que no sientas lo mismo...

- Eso es lo me hace salir corriendo.

- ¿Tú sientes lo mismo por ella o no? - preguntó sin comprender la respuesta de su amiga.

- ¿No te das cuenta? Da igual lo que yo sienta, si no hago caso a mi padre... si me quedo en las Bellas y estoy con Stacie, él buscará la mejor manera de arruinarle la vida – afirmó enrabiada - No lo conoces Mitchell, la destrozaría simplemente por el hecho de que sea una chica y yo esté enamorada de ella. Y además es el mejor abogado que se pueda encontrar, con el mejor bufete... tiene las espaldas cubiertas.

- ¿Estás haciendo esto por proteger a Conrad? - preguntó en shock - Vas a arruinar tu vida y lo qué podrías tener con ella... ¿Todo por protegerla...?

- Sí... supongo que sí – sus palabras estaban llenas de seguridad, a pesar de su gesto de derrota.

- Le vas a romper el corazón... - afirmó – Eres consciente de eso ¿no? Stacie no es la chica que aparenta ser...

- Lo sé, por eso estoy enamorada de ella – confesó - No le digas nada de esto, por favor... lo qué quiero decirle ya está en ese sobre. Ahora debería irme... mi autobús está a punto de salir.

- ¿Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión si encuentro una solución? - preguntó pensativa, de hecho no tenía ninguna solución, pero no iba a permitir que Aubrey tuviera que pasar por aquello sola. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de todas sus peleas, la rubia era una Bella, y las Bellas eran su familia.

- No creo que la encuentres, pero podría pensarlo – dijo saliendo del coche.

Beca le ayudó a bajar las maletas y dejarlas en el maletero del autobús, y cuando estaban en la puerta de entrada, hizo algo que jamás hubiera hecho la antigua Beca. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiendo también a la rubia, quién finalmente aceptó el abrazo de buen agrado.

- Cuida de Chloe y de Stacie... y de todas las demás... diles que las quiero, supongo que no te creeran, pero al menos ya estará dicho... -sonrió.

- No estás sola Aubrey – necesitaba que creyera en sus palabras - Te mantendré informada de todo.

- Más te vale que ganéis esa competición... confío en ti – le aseguró.

- Nunca podré hacer tu trabajo mejor que tú, pero vamos a llevarte el trofeo – afirmó.

- Lo sé.

- Señorita debería subir al autobús, estamos a punto de irnos – dijo el conductor.

- Enseguida – dijo Beca al ver que el estado anímico de Aubrey no era el mejor.

Aubrey...

- Estaré bien, odio las despedidas ya te lo dije – afirmó – Por favor, tú dale el sobre a Stacie.

- Se lo daré no te preocupes... Prometeme que vas a cuidate.

- Lo haré... nos vemos – dijo finalmente entrando en el bus.

Beca se quedó allí parada, con un calor en las mejillas que tardó unos segundos en descubrir, eran debido a sus lágrimas. ¿Estaba llorando por Posen? Jamás nadie le hubiera convencido de que eso ocurriría. La rubia ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo, ya estaba todo dicho. Pero había algo en lo que Beca no había cambiado, seguía siendo la persona más testaruda que nadie hubiera conocido. Y si alguien tocaba a su familia, ella era capaz de cualquier cosa por protegerla. Sabía que en aquellos momentos sólo podía concentrarse en ganar la competición, pero Aubrey iba a salir de aquella pesadilla, primero por la propia Aubrey y segundo y tercero a la par, por Chloe y Stacie, ambas querían a su manera a aquella chica, y Beca las quería a ambas, nadie le iba a convencer de que no podía a hacer nada en contra del señor Posen. Nadie podía con una Mitchell.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando entró en la casa aquella mañana, las chicas ya se habían levantado y todas jugaban como crías por todo el salón, mientras recogían los sacos de dormir y se golpeaban entre risas con las almohadas. Sus ojos se posaron en Chloe, quien reía a mandíbula batiente porque Jessica y Stacie la tenían rodeada. Se lo estaban pasando tan bien que no quería, por nada del mundo, romper aquel momento mágico. Disfrutó de la vista, dándose cuenta de lo verdaderamente importante que se habían convertido aquellas chicas para ella, en aquellos dos años. Finalmente fue Fat Amy quién se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Nos traes el aca-desayuno capitana? - dijo parada frente a ella mirando las bolsas de papel en los que traía pastas de todo tipo – Podría comerme un cocodrilo... aunque bueno, eso es algo que ya hice en Tazmania. Es muy nutritivo.  
>- Claro, no voy a dejaros sin comer... visto la disposición que teníais todas esta mañana... - se burló.<br>- ¿Dónde está Aubrey? - preguntaron Stacie y Chloe acercándose a Beca.  
>- ¡No me dirás que se ha mareado en el coche! - exclamó Chloe, tratando de mirar por la ventana que daba al jardín – Es como una niña pequeña. Se marea con cualquier cosa.<p>

A Beca se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, ¿cómo iba a decirles la noticia a sus amigas? Tenía que decirles algo convincente y tratar de que no hicieran más preguntas de las necesarias. Y tampoco podía olvidar que Posen le había dado aquel sobre.

- Chicas, reunión urgente de las Bellas – dijo mirándolas a todas.  
>- Voy a avisar a Aubrey – dijo Jessica queriendo salir del salón.<br>- No, no hace falta... De eso mismo quiero hablaros – dijo Beca, mirando a sus amigas. ¿Cómo era posible que con su carácter, la ex capitana las hubiera conquistado a todas?  
>- Espera Beca, ¿de qué estás hablando? - preguntó Stacie con el semblante serio y preocupado.<p>

No había manera posible de decir aquello con cierto tacto, o al menos no encontraba forma alguna, sintiendo la mirada de todas sus compañeras clavadas en ella.

- Aubrey se ha ido – afirmó.  
>- ¿Cómo qué se ha ido? - preguntó Fat Amy - ¡No pensaba que os llevarais tan mal como para atropellarla!<br>- ¿Necesitáis una autopsia? - preguntó Lily.

¿De qué tipo de personas estaba rodeada?, fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió a Beca y la segunda era porque Chloe y Stacie estaban tan calladas.

- ¡Claro que no la he atropellado y por supuesto que no necesito una autopsia! - exclamó.  
>- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Chloe preocupada.<br>- Se tenía que ir, me he enterado esta mañana cuando salía a comprar el desayuno... - explicó – Estaba a punto de llamar a un taxi, pero al final fui yo quién la llevó a la estación de autobuses.  
>- ¿Por qué se ha ido sin despedirse? - preguntó Cynthia-Rose.<br>- CR, habrá tenido sus razones – dijo Stacie con la mirada baja.  
>- Me ha dicho que os quiere mucho y que espera que ganemos o nos va a patear el culo hasta enviarnos a la luna – no había dicho aquello, sólo la primer parte pero estaba claro que debían ganar aquella competición.<br>- No puedo creer que se haya ido sin despedirse de nosotras – dijo Chloe aturdida subiendo las escaleras de la casa.  
>- La pelirroja tiene razón – dijo Fat Amy – Podría habernos dicho algo.<br>- Es Aubrey... ya sabemos como es... - contestó Jessica.  
>- Es nuestra ex capitana y os puedo asegurar que tiene sus motivos – dijo Beca – Ahora nos toca a nosotras honrar todo lo que nos enseño – la defendió Beca – A pesar de todo, sin ella no hubiéramos llegado hasta aquí.<br>- Ey DJ – dijo Cynthia – Por extraño que me parezca verte defendiéndola, tienes que entender que estemos molestas... ella nos entrena y luego se va sin avisar... ¡No tiene ningún sentido! - suspiró.  
>- Lo entenderéis todo en su momento... – afirmó Beca, pero todas las Bellas siguieron recogiendo sus cosas y se dispersaron sin atender a lo que ella decía. La única que permaneció allí como una estatua fue Stacie, quien estaba con la mirada baja y derrotada.<br>- Todo es mi culpa – suspiró agobiada.  
>- No lo es – afirmó Beca poniendo una mano en su brazo – Créeme, no lo es.<br>- No sabes lo que pasó... - se tocó el pelo nerviosa.  
>- Sé exactamente lo que ocurrió, Aubrey me lo ha explicado y olvidate de que sea tu culpa – trató de animarla y sacó el sobre de su bolso – Posen me ha dado esto para ti antes de irse. Supongo que deberías verlo en privado.<br>- ¿Te dio esto para mí? - preguntó sorprendida mirando el sobre y sosteniéndolo entre sus manos.  
>- Sí, ahora debo ir a ver como está Chloe – le dijo y recibió una mirada de comprensión.<br>- Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, gracias por esto – dijo mostrándole el sobre, su mirada era sincera y Beca comprendió que su amiga había cambiado mucho durante aquel tiempo. Por fuera era una cosa muy distinta a la persona que escondía dentro y se sentía afortunada de que fuera una de las pocas personas en verlo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Subió las escaleras en busca de Chloe y vio medio abierta la puerta de la habitación donde habían estado espiando la noche anterior. La vio sentada en la cama con la mirada en el suelo.

- ¿Chloe? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó acercándose.  
>- No, claro que no estoy bien – la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Por qué se ha ido sin decirme nada? Se supone que soy su mejor amiga...<br>- Le estaba partiendo el alma tener que irse – afirmó sentándose en la cama – Pero comprendo que lo haya hecho, yo lo hubiera hecho también.  
>- Es bueno saberlo, por si desapareces y me abandonas... - dijo mirándola de reojo – Como todos...<br>- No voy a abandonarte – negó sosteniendo su mano – Me refiero, que si estuviera en su posición... quizá hubiera hecho lo mismo.  
>- ¿Tú también nos dejarías sin decir nada? - con las mangas de su pijama, se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.<br>- No, yo también protegería a las personas que quiero aunque tuviera que quedar como la mala de la película...  
>- ¿Protegernos? - preguntó alzando la mirada - ¿De qué estás hablando?<br>- No puedo decírtelo, le prometí que no se lo diría a Stacie...  
>- No soy Stacie – afirmó Chloe - ¿Te hizo prometer que no me lo dirías a mí? - cuestionó.<p>

Beca se quedó pensativa, a su amiga no le faltaba un ápice de razón. Aubrey no le había hecho prometerle que no se lo diría a Chloe, por lo cual tenía camino libre para hacerlo.

- En realidad no...  
>- ¿Entonces?<p>

Hubo un silencio atronador, mientras Beca pensaba cuál era la mejor manera de explicarle aquello a su amiga. No era nada sencillo y siempre hubiera deseado tener más tacto, pero no lo tenía.

- Chloe... no sé como es el padre de Aubrey... pero todo tiene que ver con él – comenzó a explicarle.  
>- Es muy estricto, demasiado... y no quiere mucho a Aubrey, sólo le importa el dinero – comentó Chloe – No le importa la felicidad de su hija...<br>- Si eso parece... - afirmó Beca, desde luego Chloe lo conocía – La cosa es que... bueno, ¡uf! - suspiró llevándose su mano libre al rostro – Esto es complicado... - Chloe apretó más fuerte la mano que aún sostenía y su gesto se endureció – Aubrey se va a casar con la mano derecha de su padre.  
>- ¿Cómo? - los colores carmesí del rostro de Chloe desaparecieron al instante, su gesto se tornó aterrado y su boca se secó.<br>- Aubrey está enamorada de Stacie, pero su padre le obliga a casarse con ese tío... no sé ni como se llama.  
>- Por lo que me dices, debe ser Damian... tiene un par de años más que Aubrey... - contestó pensativa – Un estúpido, creído, y machista... igual que su padre...<br>- Aubrey me dijo que se ve obligada a casarse, porque si se quedase con nosotras y se quedase con Stacie...  
>- Stacie correría peligro – no dejó que acabara de hablar – Tiene razón.<br>- ¿Tan malo es el padre de Aubrey? - preguntó estupefacta.  
>- Peor... la madre de Aubrey consiguió huir cuando ella era pequeña, quería conseguir la custodia de su hija, pero su padre nunca se lo permitió... La arruinó en sus juicios y hasta hace poco ni siquiera se ha podido acercar a su hija – le explicó – Con Stacie no tendría piedad... - dijo abrazándose a Beca - Debemos ayudarla...<br>- Le prometí que le ayudaríamos, pero esto no puede salir de esta habitación... las chicas tienen que centrarse en la competición.  
>- Te cubro las espaldas – le sonrió agridulce separándose un poco de ella – Tenemos que encontrar a un abogado aún mejor que él. Pero tienes razón, las demás Bellas no deben sospechar nada de esto -Aubrey querría que ganásemos.<br>- Lo haremos por ella.  
>- Y aún hay quien me pregunta porque te quiero... - susurró Chloe más hacia ella misma, que hacia Beca.<br>- ¿Qué? -preguntó extrañada, sólo había escuchado parte de aquella frase.  
>- No... nada...<p>

x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras, Stacie estaba sola en la habitación contigua, sentada en el suelo, con el sobre entre sus manos temblorosas y con dudas de si ver lo que contenía en su interior o dejarlo allí.

Finalmente se decidió y encontró un cd, una carta y lo que más le dolió a simple vista, el pañuelo de Bella de Aubrey. Hizo de tripas corazón y comenzó a leer la carta, que tenía algunos tachones debido a las lágrimas de la rubia, lo que la entristeció aún más.

"Querida Stacie,  
>Tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados ahora mismo, mientras te escribo esta carta, que apenas sé por dónde debería comenzar. Es como si estuviese firmando mi propia sentencia... Pero sé que debemos tomar caminos separados y si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar, aunque sea en la distancia, espero que nuestras miradas puedan volver a conectar con el afecto con el que nos mirábamos esta noche, hace apenas unas horas.<br>No sé como puedo explicarte todo lo que me confunde en este momento, porque estoy aturdida. Lo mejor y más honrado que puedo hacer, es irme. Y me odio a mí misma por irme así, espero que no me detestes, nunca jamás he querido hacerte sufrir.  
>A pesar de mi aspecto y mi carácter. A pesar de que fui una borde contigo, a pesar de que me exasperaba cuando no entendías el "a la de tres"... tenerte en mi vida durante estos dos años me ha cambiado, me ha transformado en una persona mejor. Cada una de tus sonrisas, le han dado calor a mi corazón... Y sí, sé que estoy sonando muy cursi, pero es que es tan injusto... He encontrado lo que he ansiado toda mi vida, en una persona que no puede ser para mí. No puedo estar a tu lado y es tan desesperante saber que me correspondes... pero estoy obligada a permanecer lejos de ti. Lo hago por tu bien, espero que me creas.<br>Tú mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo. No dejes que esto te hunda, seré feliz si tu eres feliz.  
>Ojalá pudiera explicarte lo que esta ocurriendo, pero te conozco y sé que si te lo dijese harías cualquier cosa por evitarlo. Las cosas son como deben ser.<br>Aún así pensé que sería más fácil decirte adiós, sé que si me espero a despedirme en persona, mi egoísmo me ganaría. Sé que me aferraría a ti y no podría hacer lo que es mejor para todos.  
>Con cariño,<br>Aubrey  
>P.D: Te dejo mi pañuelo, ha visto y vivido muchas cosas. Ha sido testigo de mi tiempo en las Bellas, de lo bueno y de lo malo... y de lo mejor, que fue conocerte y entrenarte. No puedo estar en la competición, pero espero que de algún modo, este pañuelo te de suerte en la final.<br>El CD es una canción, creo que me he liado con la carta, y bueno... siempre nos hemos expresado mejor con las canciones"

Stacie sostuvo el pañuelo entre sus manos y lo olió, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquella carta era confusa. ¿Aubrey le había expresado su amor? ¿Por qué debería de irse de aquella manera? ¿Por qué si la hubiera visto se hubiera aferrado a ella? Se había enamorado de su ex capitana, y no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Sacó su ordenador portátil de su mochila, agradeciendo que las Bellas hubieran dejado su equipaje en aquella habitación que ahora le servía de escondite, y una vez estuvo encendido el ordenador, introdujo el CD para reproducirlo. Se puso los cascos y comenzó a sonar la voz de Celine Dion.

**"I Love You, Goodbye"**

**Wish I could be the one**

**The one who could give you love**

**The kind of love you really need**

**Wish I could say to you**

**That I'll always stay with you**

**But baby that's not me**

**You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you**

**Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do**

**Oh I could say that I'll be all you need**

**But that would be a lie**

**I know I'd only hurt you**

**I know I'd only make you cry**

**I'm not the one you're needing**

**I love you, goodbye**

**I hope someday you can **

**Find some way to understand I'm only doing this for you**

**I don't really wanna go**

**But deep in my heart I know this is the kindest thing to do**

**You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be**

**Who'll give you something better**

**Than the love you'll find with me**

**Oh I could say that I'll be all you need**

**But that would be a crime**

**I know I'd only hurt you**

**I know I'd only make you cry**

**I'm not the one you're needing**

**I love you, goodbye**

**Leaving someone when you love someone**

**Is the hardest thing to do**

**When you love someone as much as I love you**

**Oh I don't wanna leave you**

**Baby it tears me up inside**

**But I'll never be the one you're needing**

**I love you, goodbye**

**Baby, its never ganna work out**

**I love you, goodbye**

x-x-x-x-x

Chloe y Beca aun estaban sentadas en la cama en aquella habitación, en silencio y recapacitando como poder ayudar a su amiga. Pero el silencio fue roto por un grito de desesperación, y el sonido de cosas cayéndose. No había duda... había sido Stacie.

Ambas se levantaron de golpe de la cama y corrieron hacía la habitación donde sabían que se encontraba su amiga. De hecho, todas las Bellas fueron hacia la habitación.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo capitana? - preguntó Flo a Beca.  
>La DJ miró a Chloe en busca de ayuda, al fin y al cabo ella era una persona con tacto. La pelirroja se quedó pensativa y al final contestó.<br>- Stacie conoce a uno de los grupos con el que nos estamos midiendo – mintió Chloe, lo que era muy raro en ella – La capitana de ese equipo no para de enviarle mensajes y acosarla diciendo que somos unas perdedoras y que nunca les ganaremos y Stacie quiere ganar por Aubrey, ella fue la que confió en un principio para que fuese una Bella.  
>- ¡Les vamos a machacar! – dijo Fat Amy – Los aplastaremos.<br>- Exacto, tenemos que estar centradas en la competición y machacaremos a quien se ponga por delante – dijo Beca.  
>- Bien dicho capitana – afirmó Emily.<br>- Además ellos no conocen nuestras dos nuevas armas secretas – sonrió Cynthia-Rose señalando a las dos nuevas componentes – Pero ahora creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella como capitana, enana.  
>- Sí, eso creo...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Stacie se sentó en el suelo, todo a su alrededor había quedado hecho un desastre al igual que se sentía ella. Todo le daba vueltas y el mundo parecía que se le había vuelto del revés. Hasta ese momento no sabía que Aubrey le había calado tan profundamente.

Recordaba como tan solo dos semanas antes, había estado con ella en su apartamento y pensaba en que quizá nunca volvería a repetirse algo como aquello. Y lo peor es que en su momento tampoco le había dado tanta importancia, como si aquello pudiera repetirse en infinidad de ocasiones cuando en realidad no era así.

* * *

><p><em>2 Semanas antes<em>

Aubrey le había preguntado si quería ver una maratón de películas clásicas con ella, ya que a Chloe no le gustaban mucho los clásicos y además había quedado con Beca para ir a "no sabía exactamente donde", porque la DJ quería ver a un nuevo artista tocar el directo fuera de la ciudad.

Habían visto un par de películas en blanco y negro, de las que Stacie no sabía ni el nombre, pero estar en el sofá y ver el rostro de ilusión de Aubrey viéndolas valía la pena por completo. Ambas estaban en ropa cómoda y podría jurar que aquel aspecto relajado de Aubrey, era extraño incluso para la propia rubia. De todos modos, no podía apartar su mirada de su amiga.

- ¿No estás prestando atención a la película? - preguntó curiosa, sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

- Claro que estoy prestando atención – volvió a mirar la televisión, como si fuera lo que había estado haciendo durante todo aquel rato. ¿Cuándo había llegado aquella película a los créditos? Debía admitir que no se había dado ni cuenta ¿tanto rato había estado observando a Aubrey?

- No es cierto y tú lo sabes... ¿por qué me miras? - preguntó a la defensiva mirándola.

Estaba pensando que me gusta verte tan relajada – sonrió – Es como descubrir una nueva Aubrey.

- Supongo que es una ventaja que tienes por ser la única persona que quiere ver estas películas conmigo – admitió desperezándose en el sofá - ¿Quieres palomitas antes de seguir la maratón? - preguntó levantándose y mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Más películas? Y yo que pensaba que lo de las películas era una triste excusa para tenerme a solas en tu apartamento – dijo traviesa sosteniendo la mano de la ex capitana.

- Stacie Conrad... no sé si eso te funciona con tus ligues, pero si has venido aquí buscando algo...

- ¡Calma! ¡Calma! - exclamó riéndose – ¡Tenías que haberte visto la cara! Sólo bromeaba, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y descubrir cosas de ti – dijo señalando la televisión – Como tú película favorita.

- En realidad ninguna de esas... me encantan, pero...

- ¿Te da vergüenza decir cual es tu película favorita? - preguntó extrañada.

- Bastante... - dijo desapareciendo camino a la cocina.

Stacie no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia la cocina también para buscar a su amiga.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó cuando la encontró sacando el paquete de palomitas y poniéndolo en el microondas.

- ¡Oh no! - exclamó – No vas a conseguir que desvele mi secreto tan fácilmente – sonrió.

- Diario de Noah – dijo Stacie - ¿Ves? Es fácil, yo te digo mi película y tú me dices la tuya.

- ¿Tú película favorita es Diario de Noah? - preguntó sorprendida, como si Stacie hubiera dicho la información más extraña que alguien le hubiera dado – No sabía que te gustaban esas películas.

- ¿Esas películas? ¿Esas... películas? - preguntó casi ofendida – Es la historia de amor más bonita en la historia del cine... no hay "esas películas" - dijo sacando dos coca-colas de la nevera.

- Hay muchas películas de ese tipo ¿Por qué te gusta esa? - le interrogó.

Soy una romántica... sólo que tengo muy mala fama – admitió poniendo morritos y acercándose a Aubrey.

- Aca-Perdona, una fama que te has buscado tú solita... listilla. – le corrigió, señalándola con el dedo en el hombro, en un gesto divertido.

- ¡Golpe bajo! - exclamó, llevándose la mano al pecho – Y ahora desembucha...

- ¿Prometes que no te vas a reír de mí? - preguntó insegura.

- Eres mi aca-capitana... si lo hago puedes cumplir el juramento Bella conmigo – le recordó - ¡Bah! Aubrey, soy buena chica... en el fondo – le guiñó un ojo, mientras se dirigía de nuevo al salón.

- Me has convencido con lo de aplicarte el juramento Bella... aunque ya no soy tu capitana – le recordó.

- Siempre serás mi capitana, mi capitana – dijo haciendo un saludo militar, que consiguió hacer reír a Aubrey.

- Vale, vale... pero como se lo digas a alguien más, me las pagarás... – dijo sentándose en el sofá con el bol de palomitas – Mi película favorita es Dirty Dancing.

- ¡Vaya capi! - exclamó - ¿Así que estabas loca por Johny Castle? - preguntó curiosa, llevándose la mano llena de palomitas a la boca.

- ¿Te estás llenando la boca de palomitas para no reírte? - preguntó indignada.

- No me estoy riendo – dijo con la boca llena – Sólo pregunto si Johny Castle era tu amor platónico.

No era por eso - dijo cruzándose de brazos – Aunque bueno... un poco sí – admitió.

- Quiero saber tus razones ocultas... ¡oh mi gran aca-capitana! - exclamó sonriendo – Me conoces desde hace dos años, sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mí.

- Soñaba con que cuando tuviera la edad, un rebelde se enfrentaría a mi padre y me diría eso de "no dejaré que te arrinconen" - dijo desviando su mirada.

- Así que te gustan rebeldes ¿eh? – la miró alzando una ceja - ¿Por eso tu obsesión con Beca? - bromeó.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó más aturdida – Stacie, de verdad... si no llevases aquí más de cuatro horas, pensaría que estas borracha... Es evidente que no me gusta Beca... en realidad, no sé que le ve Chloe.

- Sí, bueno lo de Chloe y Beca es desesperante ¿verdad? En ocasiones las encerraría en alguna habitación hasta que se decidiesen a actuar... - se rió.

- Esas dos han estado en la ducha juntas y desnudas... en realidad no sé que más va a hacer falta para que se decidan... - afirmó

Stacie se puso seria, en realidad entendía a Beca, ahí estaba delante de Aubrey y era incapaz de confesarle lo que sentía desde hacía ya casi dos años. Dos años que los había ocupado en ligar con quien se pusiera por delante, hasta que se hartó de aquello y prefirió estar sola sin saber los sentimientos de su ex capitana.

- Bueno, no cambies de conversación, háblame de su sueño de encontrar un rebelde... ¡quiero saberlo todo con pelos y señales! - quiso quitar hierro al asunto.

- Supongo que es una chorrada de niña pequeña.

- No, no lo es – contestó seria - ¿Tienes problemas con tu familia? Casi nunca hablas de tu padre y lo poco que has hablado...

- No quiero tener ese tema de conversación... – admitió, cambiando el semblante – No debí decir nada.

- Aubrey – dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la chica, quien para su sorpresa recibió el gesto sin moverse de su sitio – Puedes contarme todo, conmigo puedes hablar de lo que quieras y no se le diré a nadie – habló de corazón, aquella chica le había calado hondo y sabía que tenerla tan cerca y que se le acelerase el corazón de aquella manera, no era por un simple capricho.

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y Stacie vio la mirada llena de tristeza de la rubia.

- Estoy bien... - le aseguró.

Stacie la abrazó con afecto y acarició su pelo, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su amiga se relajaba entre sus brazos.

- Yo sé que no lo estás, pero siempre vas a poder contar conmigo hasta que lo estés de verdad – le susurró.

- Gracias – susurró abrazándose más a la morena.

- Y ahora vamos a ver a Houseman y Castle, hace tiempo que no los veo. Y sí... antes de que lo digas, estoy dispuesta a verla contigo – ambas se sonrieron.

- Mientras veía aquella película que tanto le gustaba a la ex capitana, y que Stacie no iba a admitir que siempre había estado en su top de películas favoritas, Aubrey apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Stacie, quién paso su brazo por encima de su amiga y la abrazó. El sonido de satisfacción de la rubia hizo acelerarse el corazón de la soprano.

- Aub... - Stacie estaba a punto de declarase en aquel momento, quería decirle que desde hacía tiempo sentía algo por ella. Había estudiado milimetricamente el plan con Beca. ¿Aquel era el momento adecuado?

- Sea lo que sea, no es el momento... – le rogó Aubrey – No me gusta que me interrumpan mientras veo esta película.

- De acuerdo, luego hablamos – se rindió.

Después de los créditos finales, y aún permaneciendo en aquella posición en el sofá, Stacie se armó de nuevo de valentía para declararse. Pero justo cuando iba a hablar, se escuchó la puerta del apartamento. Eran Chloe y Beca que habían llegado del concierto.

- Hola chicas – saludó Chloe - ¿Qué tal la noche?

Aubrey se apartó bruscamente de Stacie y se levantó del sofá, ante la mirada sorprendida de la morena, ya volvía la Aubrey tensa y se esfumaba su momento.

- ¿Cómo os fue a vosotras? - preguntó Stacie, ya que Aubrey, por alguna razón se había quedado sin habla.

- Bien, hemos grabado algunos vídeos que pueden ayudar a preparar la competición a las Bellas... Aubrey, me gustaría que les echases un vistazo – comentó Chloe.

- Bueno ahora la capitana es Beca... - dijo la rubia con esfuerzo.

- Chloe quiere que nos entrenes, tu experiencia irá bien a las nuevas. Así que será mejor que lo veas – Beca sacó la cámara de vídeo – Podemos verlos ahora – señalando la televisión.

- ¿Eso no se llama robar? - preguntó Stacie.

- No, eso se llama coger ideas – aclararon Chloe y Aubrey al unisono – Puedes ponerlos tú misma – dijo mirando a Beca y entregándole el mando de la televisión.

- Pues hacednos un hueco – les pidió Chloe, sentándose en el sofá, quitándose las botas y poniendo los pies en alto.

* * *

><p>Podía pasar como una tarde cualquier en la vida de una chica, pero para Stacie era en aquel momento era un espejismo. Hasta que aquel recuerdo le hizo pensar... ¿y si la culpa de que se hubiese ido de aquella manera no era de ella? ¿Y si la culpa de aquello era del padre de Aubrey? Ya no sabía que pensar.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Nunca en todo el tiempo que la conocía había visto a Stacie tan desesperada, su cabeza estaba apoyada en la pared, como si quisiera fundirse con ella y desaparecer del mundo.

Beca carraspeó para advertir de su presencia.

- ¡Lárgate! - exclamó – No quiero ver a nadie... - la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Hubo un silencio atronador, pero Beca simplemente se sentó al lado de Stacie. Después de observarla por un instante, la morena se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Están todas ahí fuera preguntándose que ha pasado verdad? - preguntó mirándola de reojo.

- Sí, pero tranquila, Chloe consiguió improvisar. No saben la verdadera razón por la que estás así.

- Que no puedo ser querida por nadie de verdad...

- No digas eso. Ella te quiere...

- No me vengas con esa basura – dijo enfadada – En pocas palabras, lo que quiere es que me olvide de ella...

- A veces queremos que la persona que amamos simplemente sea feliz y este a salvo... El amor no es blanco o negro, hay miles de colores en medio...

- Dile a Chloe que deje de hacerte maratones de películas... te estás volviendo muy peliculera... - le ofreció el sobre que había acabado por romper su corazón - Lee la carta si quieres, dice que me olvide de ella. Me quiere, pero quiere que estemos separadas... ¿entiendes algo?

Beca bajó la mirada, lo entendía todo, pero había hecho la promesa a Aubrey de no contarle que estaba ocurriendo y la mantendría a pesar de saber que Stacie merecía saber la verdad.

- ¿Sabes algo más de lo que me estás diciendo? - preguntó alzando una ceja – Beca... nunca he sentido esto. Eres la única que sabe la historia... Me enamoré la primera vez, me rompieron el corazón y desde entonces me prometí que nadie más me lo rompería. Necesito saber algo más.

- Stacie, prometí que no te diría nada pero debes confiar en ella.

- ¿Desde cuándo le haces caso?

- Una promesa es una promesa – afirmó Beca – A pesar de hacérsela a Posen.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando quieres a una persona, aunque haya miles de razones para irte, siempre buscarás una sola, aunque sea minúscula, para quedarte... ella ha elegido irse.

Quería decírselo, quería contarle todo y le atormentaba no poder hacerlo. Las Bellas eran su familia, pero Stacie se había convertido en casi una hermana. No había secretos entre ellas, desde hacia medio año se habían comenzado a contar lo que sentían. Era curioso que no hubieran actuado antes, que ella no se hubiera declarado a Chloe, ni Stacie a Aubrey, porque pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con ellas. Pero ambas habían tenido experiencias horribles con el amor y no se decidieron antes.

Tras minutos de completo silencio y cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir y contarle la verdad, Chloe entró en la habitación para la sorpresa de ambas.

- Beca no puede decírtelo, pero yo sí que puedo... No le he hecho ninguna promesa a Aubrey – admitió.

- Dijimos que no saldría de la habitación – dijo Beca en shock.

- ¡Mírala! ¿Te crees que va a poder seguir centrada en la competición? - preguntó señalando a Stacie – Pues yo creo que no. Ella no va a poder centrarse si no sabe la verdad.

- No, pero se supone que no debería saber lo que está pasando.

- ¿Podríais dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí? - preguntó la morena - ¿Qué ocurre Chloe?

- Stacie, Aubrey te está intentando proteger de su padre... - afirmó Chloe.

- ¡Bum! - exclamó Beca haciendo un movimiento con sus manos, como si hubiera explotado una bomba.

- ¿Proteger? - preguntó extrañada - ¿Se ha ido para protegerme?

- Sí – dijo Chloe orgullosa de sí misma y cruzándose de brazos – Su padre es homófobo, estricto y machista... así que Aubrey prefiere que no tengas que ver con ella para que él no pueda atacarte.

- ¿Y luego soy yo la que no puede hablar con tacto? - se preguntó en voz alta Beca.

- No sé lo que siente por ti, eso no lo sé... - afirmó Chloe, aunque mintiendo, eso sí era algo que debería hablar Aubrey con Stacie, no era quién para contarle nada.

- ¿Pero por qué no se queda con nosotras? Aunque no sea por mí – Stacie se puso de pie y miró a Chloe – Su mundo son las Bellas, todas le conocemos... la competición a la que nos enfrentamos es su sueño.

- Ha debido de pasar algo más... - disimuló la pelirroja.

- Algo más, que evidentemente vosotras sabéis pero ya no podéis contarme nada... ¿es así? - les cuestionó mirando a ambas.

- Posiblemente... - afirmó Beca.

- Necesitamos ayudarla – dijo convencida Stacie – No voy a dejar que su vida sea una mierda porque tiene miedo de su padre. Ella no es su padre, no se merece nada malo.

- ¡Eres tan mona! - exclamó Chloe con una amplia sonrisa.

- No soy mona... soy...

- Una chica dura – afirmó Chloe más seria – Lo sé, como Beca...

- Así que soy como Beca ¿eh? - preguntó alzando una ceja, y mostrando su lado más travieso por un segundo.

- Bueno, Beca es más como un osito de peluche – dijo abrazando a la DJ – Es tan achuchable ¿verdad que es achuchable?

- No soy achuchable... - negó Beca.

- No te quejabas hace dos noches, cuando dormí abrazada a ti – se burló Chloe, haciendo reír a Stacie.

Beca podría haberse defendido de nuevo, pero aquella risa en su amiga, fue la clara muestra de que Chloe estaba haciendo y diciendo aquello, justo para conseguir lo que ya había logrado. Stacie había dejado de llorar y había una nueva luz en su rostro, una luz de esperanza.

- He estado hablando con Fat Amy – comentó Chloe – Vamos a ir al Center Stage Theater. Ya que no tenemos la reunión con los jueces hasta mañana.

- ¿Qué se nos ha perdido allí? - preguntaron curiosas Beca y Stacie.

- Hacen una obra de teatro que os va a encantar – Chloe sonrió enigmática – Además Fat Amy tiene entradas VIP.

Beca se levantó de un salto y le dio la mano a Stacie para ayudar a levantarse.

- ¿Vamos?

- Vamos, será divertido – sonrió.

* * *

><p>Beca, Chloe, Stacie, Fat Amy y Jessica iban en un coche, mientras que el resto de las chicas iban en otro. Beca conducía, mientras miraba de reojo a Stacie, quién volvía a hundirse en la tristeza de lo que había acontecido.<p>

- ¿De qué va la obra? - preguntó a Chloe tratando de entretener a su amiga, pero esta simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sé – contestó Fat Amy.

- ¿Tienes entradas VIP de una obra que no sabes de lo que va? - preguntó Jessica y Chloe tosió de repente.

- Básicamente – admitió pensativa – Pero podremos ver como ensayan.

- ¿De qué conoces a esa gente? - preguntó Stacie, dirigiéndose a Fat Amy, entrando en la conversación.

- Una de las actrices... – Beca vio como Chloe clavaba su mirada intensamente en Fat Amy, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando allí, pero no quiso decir nada por el bien de la situación – Es amiga de mi familia – Chloe respiró como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron y Beca consiguió aparcar el coche a unas calles de distancia del teatro, sostuvo la mano de Chloe quien la miro sorprendida por el gesto, y estiró de ella para quedarse algo atrasadas de sus amigas.<p>

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? - preguntó en un susurro, mirando al resto, y viendo como no podían escucharla a esa distancia.

Aubrey es de esas personas que cuando tienen un problema lo quieren afrontar ellas solas, y me he cansado de eso – afirmó – Somos su familia.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto?

- Lo descubrirás pronto – sonrió – Confías en mí ¿verdad?.

- ¿Como no iba a confiar en la persona a quién más había querido en toda su vida?, pero que hubiera trazado un plan sin contar con ella, le estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Esto no le va a hacer daño a Stacie, si es lo que temes... pero si Aubrey está siendo obligada a casarse hay alguien más que debe saberlo.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó mirando la puerta trasera del teatro.

- ¿No es obvio? - apretó su mano.

* * *

><p>Chloe tocó la puerta y abrió un hombre entrajado.<p>

- No está abierto señoritas, deberán volver más tarde si quieren entradas para la obra de esta noche. Lo lamento... – dijo educadamente.

- Hemos venido a ver a la señora Johnson – dijo Chloe adelantándose a todas.

- ¿No se supone que era Amy quién la conocía? - preguntó Stacie sorprendida.

- Más o menos... más o menos... - afirmó la pelirroja – ¿Podría decirle que Chloe Beale ha venido a visitarle? - le preguntó al hombre.

- ¿Es usted amiga de Linda Johnson? - El hombre estaba realmente sorprendido.

- Sí – afirmó.

- Espérenme aquí, enseguida regreso – pidió el hombre.

- Aquí estaremos.

- ¿Se puede saber que está pasando? - preguntó Stacie – Nos habíais dicho que era Amy quién conocía a esa persona y ahora eres tú?

- Es que Fat Amy también la conoce – aseguró sin más.

A los pocos minutos apareció el hombre acompañado por una mujer bajita y rubia, que en cuanto vio a Chloe la abrazó como si la conociera de toda la vida.

- ¡Querida Chloe! ¿cómo estás? - preguntó mirándola – Cada día estás más guapa... tú también estás muy guapa Amy ¡bendita juventud! - dijo abrazándola también.

- Usted tampoco está nada mal – afirmó Jessica, y era cierto, aquella mujer rozaría los cuarenta, pero aun conservaba toda la belleza en su rostro.

- Gracias – afirmó - ¿No ha venido Aubrey? - preguntó buscándola con la mirada.

- No y quisiera hablar con usted sobre ella – afirmó Chloe.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está bien? - preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Podríamos hablar en privado? - preguntó Chloe mirando al resto de Bellas y después volviendo a mirar a la mujer.

- Por supuesto, yo iba a merendar algo, si queréis podéis entrar y ver como se prepara Athena para la función de hoy – les dijo al resto de Bellas. Stacie y Beca miraban dudosas, mientras que Fat Amy y Jessica ya habían entrado al recinto – Os traeremos algo para comer.

- Volveremos en un rato – dijo Chloe, besando la mejilla de Beca – Cuida de Stacie – le susurró – Athena os va a encantar.


End file.
